Talk:NX class
Origin of class nomenclature Where does this class name stem from? Weren't classes named after the first ship build to those specifications? That would make this one the Enterprise class, I guess, unless, the naming convention did not hold at this time. Aliter 15:30, 19 May 2004 (CEST) :Yeah, it was a convention used by the Federation, not Earth Starfleet. We need update pics of the ship's interior now it has been updated for season four. - Stylsy ::I was also wondering about that, given that numerous sources (like the tech manuals and such, some definitely non-canon, possibly a few canon sources, I'm not sure) explain that for the registry numbers, "NCC" supposedly stands for "Naval Construction Contract", while "NX" (or possibly "NXC", not sure if I actually saw such a registry) might indicate either eXpansion or eXperiment(al)... --umrguy42 10:34, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::NX is this case probably has no connection to the UFP Starfleet's NX or NCC. I would guess it stands for something about the vessel, in the same way that modern shuttles are OV-101, OV-102, etc., meaning Orbital Vehicle. Perhaps the NX-class is Earth Starfleet's eXperimental vessel number N? But in that case, what were AX to MX? A more realistic explanation is simply that they wanted to make it sound like a Star Trek ship, without having to stick 'USS' in front. - Spatula 20:50, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::: To Answer first question. The NX-class name comes directly from the onscreen dialouge. At least once, in Archer calls Enterprise an NX-class ship Mancubus 20:48, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::: Actually, that wasn't the question. The inquiry was with regards to the "in universe" origin of the NX designation, which we don't know, other than to explain that this was during a time when most all of the ship classes had a letter designation (Y class, J class, DY-500 class, etc). With that said, the designation was also used in 'dialog' in , , and implied in . --Alan 21:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) The Avenger How about a mention of the mirror universe NX-Class ships, like the ISS Enterprise and the NX-09 Avenger? :I just noticed the Avenger was placed under the ships in class list. Seeing this is a Mirror Universe ship and that the NX-09 is a long ways away from completion, should this be included? (If it is, I would recommend a note be placed that it's from the Mirror Universe) -- Enzo Aquarius 01:39, 1 May 2005 (UTC) ::It is not certain that they are NX class, they just share the some features. You will remember that the mirror ships had escape pods and shields unlike ours. --Jaz talk | novels 20:54, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :::I think it's pretty reasonable to talk of them as NX class ships. For one thing, they look exactly like them, and for another they both say 'NX' in big yellow letters across the bow. A few minor technical changes do not make them a completely different class. Consider, by contrast, the major structural refits that the Constitution, Excelsior, Miranda and Nebula classes underwent, without changing into entirely new classes of ship (well, the Constitution example is debateable, but that was a major, major refit). It apparently takes a great deal to turn one class of ship into another, new one. - Spatula 21:48, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::How can they be the same class when they were built in a completely different universe? They are no more the same class as James T. Kirk and James T. Kirk (mirror) are the same person. Also, having a big NX on it doesnt make it NX class, see NX-Alpha, NX-Beta, NX-Gamma, NX-Delta, , USS Constellation, USS Bradbury, USS Defiant (NX-74205), and USS Prometheus. Jaz talk | novels 22:09, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::::If I may chime in here, this discussion is rather pointless. The mirror universe vessels were never stated to be NX class on-screen, therefore they cannot be labeled as NX class here. For all we know, they could have been called something entirely different. (NX type, perhaps?) --From Andoria with Love 23:07, 28 March 2006 (UTC) :::Class isn't a matter of who builds it or what they call it, but of what it actually, physically is. And as near as we can tell, the Mirror NX-01 is very similar in both appearance and performance to the regular NX-01. Unless anyone can show that the Mirror vessel isn't an NX class, I see no reason to assume otherwise. - Spatula 23:03, 29 March 2006 (UTC) ::::On Memory Alpha, a class is only a class if that class was referenced in canon. While the mirror universe vessels were most likely NX class vessels, we cannot state this as fact when we have no canon evidence that the mirror universe people designated the class as NX class. Like I said, a background note stating that the mirror universe ships were most likely also known as NX class is the way to go. --From Andoria with Love 00:07, 30 March 2006 (UTC) :::Seems overly delicate to me. The whole point of the Mirror universe (as established in canon) is that it is almost exactly the same as the normal universe, but that people's morality is the opposite. Since NX, as far as we know, has no moral connotations (in the same way that 'Enterprise' is not an inherently good or evil sentiment), there would be no reason to rename it. I see what you mean about it not being explicitly described as an NX-class vessel, but given the similarities between the Enterprise and the ISS Enterprise, as well as the nature of the Mirror universe, it seems to be just a matter of splitting hairs to suggest that the mirror one isn't also an NX. - Spatula 06:19, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, I would say thier NX...after all the Avengers patch DOES say "NX-09" like the ISS Enterprise patch says "NX-01" I don't recall seeing numers on the Hull in the MU episodes though.Terran Officer April 2, 2006, 12:04 PM (EST) :::That seems to be true. Can't find it written on the hull anywhere either. But that's hardly relevant. What's important is that it's almost identical to the NX class that we know, and that we have no reason to assume it's called anything different. - Spatula 21:24, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there didn't seem to be room on the Hull for it, but the mission patches of the assigned crew clearly had NX-01, and NX-09 respectivly. I would say that it is NX cause aside from some technological differences, it seems to be the same ship as the one in the normal universe Terran Officer April 12, 12:57 AM (EST) Warp 7 When did Captain Archer state that the NX-01 Enterprise, in 2161, could reach Warp 7? There were several references to Warp 7 - but never a mention that The NX-01 Enterprise could reach such speeds. In addition, the warp reactor seen in 2161 seems to be the same one that Enterprise had when launched in 2151. It's extremely unlikely that Enterprise could reach Warp 7 with the same reactor, since we see that Enterprise cannot maintain Warp 5.2 for very long in Season 4 of Enterprise. :You're right, and I've removed the info. The only mentions to warp 7 were made by Trip: "And now here we are toasting the warp 7" (meaning the replacement of their warp 5 ship with more advanced warp 7 vessels), and Reed's comment that Archer won't be albe to resist "one of those warp 7 beauties." --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) Measurements Ok, I found a picture that has measurments of the class, it even has one of the measurment's mentioned on the article in this class page. So...how Canon would you think the picture is? It also has a width measurment. There is two length measurements, the one that measures from front to back says 275, the one that measures part of the saucer to part of the nacells say 225. Terran Officer April 2, 2006, 12:06 PM (EST) Class History Can somebody confirm that we only know the ultimate fate of one NX (being the retirement of Enterprise just before the UFP formed)? They only said Enterprise, right? Not all the NXs were mentioned as being retired at that point? - Spatula 21:29, 11 April 2006 (UTC) :I was wondering that Myself, I cannot recall a mention of the entire class, just the ship Even then it seems odd they were retiring the ship, due to the speed, unless it's a cerimonial thing, or perhaps the ships only have a 10 year service life? That or the new technology is so radicly differnt, plus the new alliance was putting the ships in service of Earth,Andor, Vulcan, and Tellar under once government but still...what ever, this isn't the point, I would like to know to, if anyone can confirm if the meant the Entire NX Class, or the NX-01 Terran Officer April 12, 12:54 AM (EST) A 10-year service life is possible. It was, after all, designed primarily as an experimental vessel, and those are seldom designed for long-term use. Obviously, it did quite quickly become a successful exploration ship, but I imagine the Earth-Romulan War and the strengthening alliances with other races would have propelled human starship design forward to the point that the NXs were no longer that useful. However, it may just be that they recognised the important role that Enterprise had played, and wanted to preserve it, before it had an accident. If that's the case, then the other NXs, assuming they survived the Romulan War, might have carried on serving, perhaps even among the first set of Federation Starfleet vessels. But if they specifically said that they were de-commissioned, along with Enterprise, then we know that's not a possibility. - Spatula 21:15, 13 April 2006 (UTC) ::We certainly can't say the ships weren't built to last longer; the NX-01 from the timeline was still going strong after nearly 120 years! --From Andoria with Love 22:48, 13 April 2006 (UTC) :Indeed, but remember that was after heavy modifications. Though to a degree the orgional intents and structural frame has to be designed to last so long, or problems would occure. It would seem rather odd to make a space frame with a time frame of 10 years, no matter what the class, or the goals for the class, or what ever else you want to say. I think what happened is that in 2161 there was so much new technology (Including the warp 7 engines) that they were retired. Although I can't see why they would retire them all, it would be rather stupid to unless the Warp Seven ships were already in full production and several in service. Terran Officer 19:14, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Weapons Are we sure it's 12 phase canons and not an F/X mistake? It could be 12 I suppose. Do you think they kept the Plasma cannons after the upgrades? Terran Officer Friday, April 28, 2006. 1:15 AM (EST) :I knew someone would ask this question. Unfortunately, I'm not able to give a very good answer. Whether the phase cannon shots were f/x mistakes is unknown - some of them more than likely were mistakes. Unfortunately, if they were mistakes, they were made in nearly every single episode involving the firing of phase cannons from season two onward. For one thing, in episodes such as and , phase cannons fired from other areas on the ship other than the three original locations were specifically referred to as phase cannons and used the familiar orange effect associated with the phase cannon beam. Because the earlier plasma cannons seen fired in were red in color and composed of short bursts, we must assume that the orange beams were phase cannons – especially since, as I said, many of them were specifically referred to as such. Nonetheless, there are various discrepancies between the special effects and actual dialogue, which you can read up on in the background info over at the phase cannon article. (By the way, if one were to take into account all the locations from which phase cannons were fired, Enterprise actually had 16 phase cannons!) --From Andoria with Love 21:29, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Aside from the clear mistakes, couldnt it be possible for the Canons to move on an axis and roate? it seem to look like it when we see a shot of a canon 'deploying'. Also, is it possible that the Canons don't just have a bottom port, but perhaps a top one as well? (This doesnt explain ALL the mistakes, but just a thought.... Terran Officer 19:11, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :Yes, the cannons can rotate, but as you said, that certainly doesn't explain all the mistakes. ;) --From Andoria with Love 03:50, 15 June 2006 (UTC) ::Are we sure it is only 6 launchers? In , they mention port tubes 1 and 2, and starboard tubes 3 and 4, giving it 4 forward launchers. Then, in two aft launchers are seen on the back of the saucer, and in and at least one launcher is seen on the aft pod between the nacelles. That's at least three aft launchers, and possibly four since four torpedoes are seen in fired from the aft at the borg, and there is no evidence that multible spactial torpedoes could be consecutively fired from a single tube. So shouldn't the number of launchers say 7 or 8? 06:46, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I was also wondering this, shouldn't it actually say Torpedo Launchers, instead of just saying photonic? After all, in the very episode we saw them being installed, Spartial torpedoes were still on the launch tracks (IE, the original ones, with the photnics getting a "new" launcher). Not to mention, in season three and onwards, when se saw in the armory, we still saw the spartial torpedoes. Just a thought --Terran Officer 01:20, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Ship Naming Isn't also possible that the next names will be Discovery and Atlantis? due to the Registry? the theory of it going by "activation" is sound, but just curiouse....Terran Officer 03:27, 13 June 2006 (UTC)User: Terran Officer Monday, June 12, 11:27 PM (EST) :Sure, it is possible. I assume the theory is based on naming the NX class after the Space Shuttles. The problem with including that is that even that theory about naming the NX ships is just that, a theory, not canon. Any names for further ships are therefore pure speculation. --OuroborosCobra 03:41, 13 June 2006 (UTC) I don't follow. You mean going in order of the shuttles' OV- registries? In that case, the first one should have been Challenger NX-01. Either that, or they would have skipped Challenger. Seems messy to me. The first-flight theory may be equally non-canonical, but at least it fits the facts better. - Spatula 21:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :The first flight theory was what I was going on, with Enterprise (atmosphere only), Columbia, Challenger, Discovery, Atlantis, and Endeavour. Also, as a side note, that is the order they were built in as well. NASA did not give them the OV numbers in the order that they were built. You are right, though, that either way, following the OV numbers, or the order of flight, are non-canonical. As for skipping Challenger, I was very tired when I wrote my initial response, and forgot about that one. Assuming that they were naming the NX class after the shuttles in order of flight, NX-03 and NX-04 would have been Challenger and Discovery, respectively. We have no canon evidence to support this, though, other than the fact that NX-01 happened to be Enterprise, and NX-02 happened to be Columbia. :Another side note. I don't think when the writers started the series and the NX class that they intended to name them after the shuttles. Enterprise was selected for obvious reasons, being the name of the ship from TOS, TNG, and the movies. The name for NX-02 was not selected until after the Columbia disaster, and the writers named it in memory of the Columbia crew. No one (except maybe them) knows if they would havenamed the others after the other shuttles. --OuroborosCobra 23:16, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Indeed, I was semi going on a number baises, a friend on the same thought suggested that Challanger would be "NX-99" (By that same thought if there was a 'pathfinder' it would be.."NX-98" ? I dunno.... Anyways, if it was named after the shuttles and numbers I had the theory of it being done with the numbers (01,02,03..) but flight order is plusible to I suppoose. We'll never know sadly. (At least as of this date) Terran Officer 19:08, 14 June 2006 (UTC)User: Terran Officer ::I think they would have gone like this: ::*NX-01 Enterprise, ::*NX-02 Columbia, ::*NX-03 Challenger, ::*NX-04 Discovery, ::*NX-05 Alantis, ::*NX-06 Endeavour, ::Janewayfan4497 16:59, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :As has already been said. Am I missing something? --OuroborosCobra talk 17:33, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :::Well, this is speculation in any case, but if we're looking at the Space Shuttle designations: :::*OV-101 Enterprise (matching NX-01) :::*OV-102 Columbia (matching NX-02) :::*OV-103 Discovery :::*OV-104 Atlantis :::*OV-105 Endeavour :::Challenger is "OV-099", because it previously was "STA-099" (structural test article, later refit to become a fully functional shuttle). This means, depending on your POV, Discovery and Atlantis can make sense as the names of the next two NX-class ships. As said above, since this is all speculation anyway, perhaps all space shuttle names should be listed in the article, to avoid further edit wars... -- Cid Highwind 22:52, 10 July 2006 (UTC) nobody has taken into account the Buran. it was a soviet replica of the US space shuttle launched the same year as the discovery, if it was a united earth constructing the NXs then they may not have only done US shuttles, but instead all shuttles ever launched. – Kwoosh..x 22:18, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's possible, but it's only speculation, which is not allowed in articles. As discussed above, the entire paragraph dealing with where the names came from is speculative and may need to be removed.--31dot 22:29, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::::*''If the names of the NX-class ships continued to match the names of the vehicles from the US space shuttle program, possible names for the other NX-class ships might have been NX-03 Challenger and NX-04 Discovery.' ::::Agreed that it's speculative. We shouldn't have a list of any names that aren't established in canon. — Morder 23:06, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Sidebar info I removed this info from Enterprise (NX-01). It belongs in the class article instead, but most information is already available here, and I'm not too sure about the rest myself. Feel free to merge this into the article somehow... -- Cid Highwind 15:29, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Weapons of the Mirror NX-Class In the Mirror universe episodes of enterprise, we saw some sort of weapons, a pulsed weapon, any idea what it could be? Both the ISS Enterprise, and the ISS Avenger fired this weapon. The Columbia in the normal uinverse fired a beam weapon, I guess in the MU, the weapon could literitly be a pulsed beam? http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=95&pos=241 http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=96&pos=618 I was just curiouse, thanks for any responses --Terran Officer 18:36, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, doesn't look terribly dissimilar to the weapons fired in http://ent.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=4&pos=545 --OuroborosCobra talk 18:52, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Interesting. It could be, seems kinda odd for an Empire ship to use those compared to stronger Phase weapons, wouldn't it?--Terran Officer 18:59, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Definitely. I would expect the Empire to have more powerful weapons, if anything. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) It is interesting, I can see why Reed used them if they are the weaker plasma cannons, Archer just wanted the ship disabled, but the Avenger? They wanted to destroy it. Then again... it caused a lot of damage...--Terran Officer 20:04, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Retirement There is no canon proof the CLASS was retired in 2161, only that the Enterprise was scheduled to be retired then. She was, after all, the first of her line, and had been through the most. The development of the "Warp 7 crusier" would not necessitate the mothballing of the entire class. The NX's served alongside older and slower ships in their day.Capt Christopher Donovan 03:26, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree, we did not see the information that said the entire class was being retired, at least to my knowledge, If I am wrong, then retirement can be mentioned for the entire class.--Terran Officer 10:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Torpedo systems I am wondering, does anyone know for sure about the torpedo systems? I just watched and Reed mentioned both forward torpedo tubes. I am sure though, there are four tubes? That's what it looks like to me, and seems to have always fire.--Terran Officer 10:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :That episode comes before the upgrades Enterprise received when sent of against the Xindi. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:06, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :: Well Four forward tubes are visible during entire series, and are referenced by Archer in also at least three different aft tubes (the one in the pylon connector in and two in the saucer section) in .if there will be no cited source two prove that 6 tubes is correct number i am goinng to change the number in article to 7 Mancubus 21:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Wait, I know this is old, but where does seven come from? The Photonic Launcher? --Terran Officer 07:54, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::The real question is are we sure they're torpedo tubes...— Morder 08:00, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :If they are firing torpedoes, what else would they be? --OuroborosCobra talk 08:16, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Obviously my point was simply are we sure before we add data that hasn't been cited. — Morder 08:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) NX-class vessels (fandom) O.K. I've looked online and found at least 9 ships of this class, they are: * NX-01-Enterprise * NX-02-Columbia * NX-03-Challenger * NX-04-Atlantis * NX-05-Endeavor * NX-06-Meridian * NX-07-Intrepid * NX-08-(unknown) * NX-09-Avenger I would like to use the registry NX-03 and name the ship Gemini or Galileo for a brief couple moments in my fan based story. Their are I think about 36 others plus these names have been changed many times (not counting 01, 02, and 09). Maybe I could use NX-08 for my mystery ship? :You might want to post this in the Reference Desk, a more appropriate place for this type of question, that does not concern the article.--31dot 13:31, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :: That's really not necessary either. This is fandom and is not even relevant to Memory Alpha. With that said, as a fan writer you can do whatever you want. --Alan 21:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) NX-class vessels (apocrypha) Shouldn't it be mentioned in the apocrypha section that Kobayashi Maru Mentions NX-03 to be indeed called Challenger ?? Mancubus 21:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so, since we don't even know in canon that there '''was an NX-03, let alone its name(no matter how likely it might be).--31dot 21:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :: Uh what? That's exactly what the apocrypha section is for... --Alan 21:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::My mistake, I sort of glossed over the "novel" part of the entry, I was going by the original posters' mention of several invented names that were not in a book.--31dot 21:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC)